Moulin Rouge
by firelady101
Summary: What if Luce went to one other place in time, finding out she lived in the era of Moulin Rouge, and worked there? She goes 3D and does somthing amazing with Daniel. Passion Spoilers. Please R&R Lemons : I hope you like! I own nothing but the plot!


**A/N: Just finished Passion… and I thought of this…**

* * *

><p><strong>Paris, France,December 6th 1889<strong>

"Where are we?" Luce asked Bill, stepping out of the Announcer, looking at the beauty and bright colors before her. There were women dressed in fancy dresses, dancing around in the middle of the building they were now at.

"December 6th 1889… two months ago on this day, the Red Mill opened!" Bill clapped his hands in examinant, "I forgot your past-self worked here… such a beautiful place."

"Um… what's Red Mill?" Luce questioned.

"Honey… do you know nothing?" He snickered, "It's the Moulin Rouge!"

"I worked here! Isn't this a _whore_ house?" She gasped.

"Ah... yes, sort of… for high end people… like Dukes…and other rich and powerful men of this time… They come here for a show and sometimes will pay for you."

_"Me?"_

"Yes Lucinda… you… you are the pride and joy of this place! One of the most talented girls here."

"So I was a concubine… a slut?"

"Not exactly… Sir Grigori would stop anyone from buying you whenever he could… he would keep you to himself, it made the other girls very jealous, and the men hated him for it."

"Daniel…" Luce smiled… looking around for his violet eyes. "Do you think he is here now?"

"Uhh… probably… You're also here too… well not you… but the past you, Lucy Love…"

"Was that my real name?"

"No… but we should probably change you…" He started pushing her into the back of the house, gabbing a dress off of a rack, "Put this on." He handed her the gown and turning to he wouldn't see anything. She took off her other clothing, replacing it with the thin dress. She looked in the mirror and her jaw dropped… she looked hot… she might have thought her cleavage might have looked good in the world she was at earlier, but now, she changed her mind... she showed to much more now. The dress was midnight blue, falling about two inches from her knee.

"Lucy!" An older woman walked over to her, yanking her by the arm, "You need your make up done! Come with me!"

A couple minutes later Luce had matching eye shadow, and long eyelashes, with bright red lips… It was a different look for her, but she liked it, and she thought that Daniel might also… which reminded herself why she was here… she needed to find Lucy…

"Bill?" She called out to her friend.

"_Shhhh_, They might think you are crazy…" He hovered over her, "You're looking for Lucy, yes?" Luce nodded, searching over the crowed of people, until she found her dressed in a tight pink dress… Luce needed to get to Lucy… She wanted to go three-D

"I need to go to her…" Luce started walking over to the middle of the floor, to where the girl was, dancing for a man, who wasn't Daniel. Luce got mad at this… it's like she's cheating on him… but she didn't know the whole… yet.

"Bill? Can you do that thin-"

"That thing where I pause time?" The bald gargoyle laughed, "Yes." Than snapped his fingers.

Luce ran over to Lucy, grapping her hands, feeling her stomach twist as she felt herself go into the other ones body. She felt dizzy for a quick second, but recovered fast, blinking, looking around her, looking for her lover.

"Ready?" Bill asked her.

"Yes…" Luce answered when she found his eyes, beautiful as ever… they were already looking at her, she wanted so bad to run over and kiss him forever, but Lucy pulled her back and kept her in place on the man's lap… where Luce didn't want to be. But she kept dancing, and looking over to Daniel… He looked pretty annoyed, but kept it together well.

"Miss?" The man said, she had to force her eyes off of Daniel's and look down at the man she was pleasing.

"Yes?"

"How about I pay for your company tonight…?" He pleaded with her.

"Uhh-"

"I have already paid for her." Daniel talked over her, pulling her off the man, and into his arms.

"Daniel…"She whispered to the man she loved. She knows Lucy loved him too… She knew that Lucy hated being in the business at first… but it's all she could do… she loved that Daniel would try and save her from pleasing a man that she didn't want to… she loved that he was nice, and kinder than the other men here… She fell in love with him when she first saw him.

"Lucy… please let's get out of here." He pulled her by the hand. All Luce wanted to do was kiss Daniel everywhere, but knew she couldn't, not yet. She knew Lucy and Daniel had shared kisses, passionate kisses, more beautiful than the ones Luce and her Daniel have shared.

"Where are you taking me?" She walked beside him, leaving the Rouge walking into the cold night.

"Across the way, to the hotel room we always get…" Luce saw memories of them in the bed, pealing each other's clothing off, but never going too far, Daniel wouldn't let it… He was afraid; he didn't want to lose her again.

"Daniel…?" Luce squeezed his hand tight.

"Yes?"

"I love you…"

Daniel said nothing; he just pulled her into the hotel, nodding to a man at the counter, who threw him some keys. Daniel ran down the hall way, Luce trying to keep up, but it was hard in the heals she was wearing,

Daniel used the keys to open a door, room 17. The age Luce never lived past… she sighed… she will figure out how to live past that age somehow, she will break the curse. She had too, but her thoughts where put aside when they walked into their room as Daniel picked her up by the waist, pressing his lips to hers hard. Luce wrapped her legs around him quickly; she wanted action like this for what felt like forever.

"I have been waiting all day to hear that, Lucinda." He mumbled against her lips. Luce moaned loud, she doesn't remember him being so powerful with her before, she liked, she liked seeing Daniel like this, it made him hot, she wanted him.

_"More."_ She sighed in to him, pulling at the shirt on his back; she wanted it off of his body now. She wanted all the clothing off his body.

"You have to wait a second." He chuckled, putting her down on the bed, starting to unzip the dress she was wearing, sliding it down her shoulders, kisses followed it slowly. Luce could not take this anymore, she wanted him bad, and she has never felt this way before; sure she has wanted to have sex before, just to know what it felt like. But that was before she met Daniel, she felt like she physically needed him to live, even though she was probably going to die. Not herself though… her-past-self, Lucy.

"Daniel…" She moaned his name, watching him undress the clothing on the body she was in, "You have way to much clothing on…" She tried reaching for his shirt, but he stopped her, grabbing her hand, kissing each of her fingerprints, down her arm to her shoulder. "I love you…"

"I want you."

"I want you more than you know Lucinda…" His lips found hers once more, but she stopped him, she grabbed the hem of his black pants, pulling him closer to her, she had no idea what had gotten in to her.

_I got into Lucy_ Luce thought, knowing it was true, Lucy knew how to be sexual unlike Luce herself. She has done nothing intimate with a man in her life, while Lucy Love was paid to do so; trained to know how to arouse a man Luce would only dream about doing for anyone. But she now not only did she dream, she wanted to do so with Daniel right now.

"Lucy…" Daniel tried to stop hew, swatting her hands away from his where is pants clasped. She looked up at him pouting, "Please Daniel…" She tried again, he didn't give up a fight this time, letting her undoing the metal buttons, and pulling down the material on his legs. He looked away, he didn't want her to die… but he also knew that it would happen again… and it made him sick that he did this to himself every time she was reborn… But he couldn't keep his hands off of her.

"Daniel…" Luce gushed at his erection poking out of the undergarments he was wearing. She wanted to see it badly. "Please?" She moaned lying back on the bed, showing him her naked body, which his violet eyes scanned over, she was beautiful to him, all of her, "I love you." He whispered to her before crawling over her body smiling. He found her lips and kissed her with passion.

"Daniel! Oh, please…" She pushed her hips up to meet his making him moan loud. "Please…"

"Lucy… I don't know if it's the best idea…" He really did not want to lose her, not now, not ever.

"Yes! It is!"

"Are you sure Lucinda…?"

"Yes!"

He did not respond to her in words, he pressed his lips on her jaw bone, traveling to the shell of his ear. "I love you…" He whispered to her.

"I love you too…"

He pulled the underwear off of his body, kicking it off onto the ground with the rest of the clothing. "Lucinda…" He spread her legs open wide, looking down at her shiny wet sex. "You're wet."

"Yes…" She moaned. He rested a finger at the opening, tracing the circle it made. He really wanted her, just as much as she wanted him. "God…" She moaned as he found the sensitive nub, toying with it slowly, rubbing so softly it hurt.

"O-oh…" Her face was flush and her eyes were closed, she never knew how good this would feel.

Daniel loved the faces she was making, the ones out of pure ecstasy he had never made her feel before, and he loved it, he loved that she was still alive. He loved her,

"_Stop_ teasing me Daniel Grigori…" Luce demanded pulling him by the neck so she could press her lips to his, wrapping her legs around him, flipping them over so she was on top of him. He ground at the movement, feeling her hips brush against his. They both needed each other right now; she positioned herself in the right spot, so he would easily slide into her. "Ready?" He asked her, grabbing her hips to keep her in place. She nodded, closing her eyes as she felt him push into him.

She forgot that it wasn't going to hurt because she was not in her own body, her virgin body. Lucy was not a virgin, so all Luce felt was pure amazement.

"Ooh" She started pumping up and down on him, Daniel helping her with the thrusting, keeping a hold of her waist. He threw his head back, he was so happy to finally be doing this; to be making love with the girl he barely even got to touch. And Daniel has had sex with other women before Luce, he was ashamed, but he was a man with needs… but none of those girls will ever compare to the way his Lucinda felt. So warm, tight, and loving.

Luce had never felt anything quit like this before, there love was in the air, she could feel it spinning around them, as she tried to pump on him at a even rate. Daniel groaned, flipping her over wanting more. He pressed his lips to hers, creasing them tenderly and sweetly. She moaned into his mouth as he thrust deeper in her, she still couldn't believe that this was happening, and that Lucy was not dead yet. And Luce was very greatfull for that, she never wanted this feelings to end.

The room filled with the noise of their love making and moans, it was humid around them, sweat glicining off their skin. He reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers together, his other held her hips in place on the bed. Luce snaked an arm around his back, clawing at his lower back roughly, getting a low groan out of him.

She felt an unfimarliar feeling in the pit of her stomach, a tingly feeling making her back arch into him, releasing a loud moan, followed by yelling his name loudly. She felt hot, her legs started twitching, and she griped Daniel's hand harder than before, closing her eyes as she saw colors flying around. Her climax was hitting her fast, making her scream her lover's name.

Daniel could feel he was close also, the pit of his stomach tightened, trying to pump faster in her pulsing hot muscle. "Oh, Lucinda." He looked down at her riding her climax. He could feel that this was it, the last time he was going to see her for 17 more years, he felt like crying, everything was perfect at the moment. "I love you."

The shaows starting to swirl around them, Luce look up into his eyes, they were a dark violet, this was perfect. He opened his mouth slightly, never moving his eyes from hers, moaning her name as he felt his release. He came into her for the first, and only time. Maybe he would be able to touch her like this once more again… He held her close as the flames started licking her body. She screamed at the pain, wanting it to go away. Luce knew that she wasn't dying, but Lucy was. And it made her sad once more again, she didn't like that she had to die; she didn't like thise curse. She just wanted to live peacfuly with Daniel.

Luce opened her eyes, blinking around the room she was laying in, it looked like a dressing room; probably Lucy's.

* * *

><p>"Bill?" She called out, searching for her friend.<p>

"That was a show…" He came out of nowhere, hovering next to her.

"Omigod You watched the whole thing!" She sat her self up, moving away from him.

"Um… I was talking about the can-can… what was there to watch?" His eyes narrowed at her.

"Oh… Nothing… nothing at all." Luce smiled at him, she was happy, she never knew Daniel and her had ever done anything- let alone could do anything like that. She knew that they have been able to do more things in other lifes, but never knew _sex_ was an option. Blush creeped up on her fast as she just remembered what happened while she was in the other girls body.

"Hey… Is there something you're not telling me?" Bill crossed his arms.

"No… well, maybe… but let's go.." Luce started to call for another announcer.

"Liar." Bill 'humped'

"Just a little…" She smiled at him.

"Well... how was Daniel?"

"Perfect... amazing... wonderful! Oh, god Bill... it was awesome..."

"What was?"

"O-oh... nothing."

**Fin**

**A/N: How did you like it? I loved it, one of my favorite one shots I have ever written… I don't expect to get a lot of reviews… but oh well(: Its fun to write, so I do. And there is not enough love for Daniel and Luce in the M section… for some reason they are all of her and Cam :P I get that he is hot and all… but so is Daniel! I wish he was real… I wish Patch from Hush, Hush, was real too… the things I would do to him… lol.**

**Review please :D**


End file.
